Shmakalakan Armed Forces
The combined Armed forces of Shmakalaka comprise of the Royal Shmakalakan Air Force, the Royal Shmakalakan Navy and the Shmakalakan Army, the current head of the Air Force and Navy is the British Monarch where as the Army is under control of the state due to Shmakalaka's conflicting heritage. =Royal Shmakalakan Air Force= Order of Battle Air Force Headquarters Air Command Air Combat Group -No. 78 Wing - Operational Training -No. 80 Wing (F35A) - (Strike, Air Superiority) --No.1 Squadron (18) into 3 flights - RSAF Basilla, Soresta --No.2 Squadron (18) - RSAF Tanakiok Bay, Aleutia -No. 81 Wing (FA18 Super Hornet) - (Strike, Air Superiority) --No.6 Squadron (18) - RSAF Acklington, Hamilton --No.7 Squadron (18) - RSAF ,Puanesia -No.82 Wing - Reconnaissance -No.105 Squadron -No.106 Squadron Air Lift Group -No.84 Wing - air-to-air refuelling and VIP transport -No. 86 Wing - heavy, medium and light airlift -Air Mobility Control Centre - central combat airlift tasking control centre -No.111 Squadron -No.112 Squadron -No. 33 Wing - Search and Rescue --No.107 Squadron ---A Flight ---B Flight ---C Flight --No.108 Squadron ---A Flight ---B Flight ---C Flight -No. 32 Wing - Maritime Operations --No.109 Squadron ---A Flight ---B Flight ---C Flight --No.110 Squadron ---A Flight ---B Flight ---C Flight Aerospace Operational Support Group -SAG -Information Warfare Wing -Air System Development and Test Wing -Baldeno Island Test Facility Combat Support Group -No 395 Expeditionary Combat Support Wing - diverse expeditionary and fixed base combat support including airfield defence -No 396 Expeditionary Combat Support Wing - diverse expeditionary and fixed base combat support including bare base management -Health Services Wing Surveillance and Response Group -No 41 Wing - air defence -No 42 Wing - airborne early warning and control -No 44 Wing - air traffic control Air Force Training Group -Air Training Wing - aircrew, air traffic controller and photographer training -Ground Training Wing - all non-flying, technical and pre-employment training -Reserve Training Wing - responsive surge capability -RSAF College - all initial, career development, promotion and leadership training Gear =Shmakalakan Army= The Shmakalakan Army consisted off a reserve Militia Force before the First World War, it greatly expanded during the conflict. At the start of the Second World War the Army consisted of a single Infantry Battalion with various support companies forming a small Brigade, with 4 reserve Battalions. After the Second World War Shmakalaka maintained 2 Infantry Battalions and Support Companies to form the Shmakalakan 1st Brigade, which had 4 reserve Battalions. After Korea the Army was redesignated to its current form, although it saw the 1st, 2nd, 3rd and 4th (State) Battalions become reserve force as well as the 5th (Marine). Through the 60's Shmakalaka had the 8th Airborne, 7th Mountain and 6th Marine Battalions forming the 1st Shmakalakan Brigade. During the Vietnam War the current format was adopted where by the 1st Shmakalakan Division is the primary organisation. In the 1990s the current reserve format was adopted whereby the Individual states are assigned a regiment, these regiments can be organised into individual brigades if required, although units formed after will refer to themselves as the 3/xy ..... Royal Shmakalakan Regiment. The State Regiments have capacity for up to 4 Battalions to form a Brigade. The standing Battalions are small so that more companies can be added in a time of need. Current Army Standing 1st Division 1st Brigade -1st (Porto Azul) Infantry Battalion, Royal Shmakalakan Regiment --A, B -3rd (Hamilton) Infantry Battalion, Royal Shmakalakan Regiment --G, H -2nd (Costa Dourado) Infantry Battalion, Royal Shmakalakan Regiment --D, E -4th (Soresta) Infantry Battalion, Royal Shmakalakan Regiment --J, K -4th (Light) Artillery Regiment, Royal Shmakalakan Artillery Corps -1st (Combat) Engineers Battalion, Royal Shmakalakan Engineer Corps -1st (Combat) Signal, Royal Shmakalakan Signal Corps -1st (Combat) service and support battalion, Royal Shmakalakan Logistical Corps --1st Heavy Weapons Battalion 1st Platoon 3rd Brigade -1st (5th) (VASO DE PAYO) Infnatry Battalion, Royal Shmakalakan Marine Regiment --A, B -2nd (6th) (COOK) Infantry Battalion, Royal Shmakalakan Marine Regiment --D, E -7th (NAVID) Mountain Infantry Battalion, Royal Shmakalakan Regiment --A, B -1st (8th) (Airborne) Infantry Battalion, Royal Shmakalakan Airborne Regiment --A, B -5th (Light) Artillery Regiment, Royal Shmakalakan Artillery Corps -2nd (Combat) Engineers Battalion, Royal Shmakalakan Engineer Corps -2nd (Combat) Signal, Royal Shmakalakan Signal Corps -3rd (Combat) service and support battalion, Royal Shmakalakan Logistical Corps 4th Armoured Brigade -(1st) Royal Shmakalakan Armoured Regiment --A Company. (16) --- A Platoon (4), B Platoon (4), C Platoon (4), D Platoon (4) --B Company. (16) --- A Platoon (4), B Platoon (4), C Platoon (4), D Platoon (4) --C Company (16) --- A Platoon (4), B Platoon (4), C Platoon (4), D Platoon (4) -1st Royal Shmakalakan Cavalry Regiment --1st Troop (12) --- A Squadron (4), B Squadron (4), C Squadron (4) --2nd Troop (12) --3rd Troop (12) -3rd (Combat) Engineers Battalion, Royal Shmakalakan Engineer Corps -3rd (Combat) Signal, Royal Shmakalakan Signal Corps -4th (Combat) Service and Support battalion, Royal Shmakalakan Logistical Corps 6th Combat Support Brigade -1st (Reconnaissance), Royal Shmakalakan Recon Corps -1st (Intelligence), Royal Shmakalakan Survey and Intelligence Corps -2nd (Survey), Royal Shmakalakan Survey and Intelligence Corps -4th Signals, Royal Shmakalakan Signal Corps -5th Service and Support battalion, Royal Shmakalakan Logistical Corps -6th Artillery Regiment (Anti-Air), Royal Shmakalakan Artillery Corps -4th (Chief) Engineers, Royal Shmakalakan Engineer Corps -1st (Medium) Artillery Regiment, Royal Shmakalakan Artillery Corps -2nd (Medium) Artillery Regiment, Royal Shmakalakan Artillery Corps -1st Battalion, Royal Shmakalakan Cavalry Regiment --1st Troop (12) --- A Squadron (4), B Squadron (4), C Squadron (4) --2nd Troop (12) --3rd Troop (12) -1st Air Cavalry Regiment --Attack --Transport 5th Support and Service Brigade -HQ -1st Medical Regiment -1st Physchology Unit -1st Military Police Battalion -5th Signals, Royal Shmakalakan Signal Corps 2nd Division (Reserves) 2nd Brigade -1st Infantry Battalion, Royal Hamilton Infantry Regiment -1st Infantry Battalion, Royal Porto Azul Infantry Regiment -1st Infantry Battalion, Royal Ilha Grande Infantry Regiment -1st Infantry Battalion, Zounato Infantry Regiment -9th Engineers Battalion, Royal Shmakalakan Engineer Corps -12th Signal, Royal Shmakalakan Signal Corps -10th (Combat) Service and Support Battalion, Royal Shmakalakan Logistical Corps -3rd Royal Shmakalakan Cavalry Regiment 7th Brigade -1st Infantry Battalion, Royal Costa Dourado Infantry Regiment -1st Infantry Battalion, Royal Soresta Infantry Regiment -1st Infantry Battalion, Travira Infantry Regiment -1st Infantry Battalion, Royal Puanesian Infantry Regiment -11th Engineers Battalion, Royal Shmakalakan Engineer Corps -13th Signal, Royal Shmakalakan Signal Corps -11th (Combat) Service and Support Battalion, Royal Shmakalakan Logistical Corps -4th Royal Shmakalakan Cavalry Regiment 8th Brigade -2nd Medical Regiment -14th Signal, Royal Shmakalakan Signal Corps -14th Engineers Battalion, Royal Shmakalakan Engineer Corps -7th Artillery Regiment (Anti-Tank), Royal Shmakalakan Artillery Corps -2nd Battalion, Air Cavalry Regiment --Attack --Transport -5th Royal Shmakalakan Cavalry Regiment --1st Troop (12) --- A Squadron (4), B Squadron (4), C Squadron (4) --2nd Troop (12) --3rd Troop (12) --6th Royal Shmakalakan Cavalry Regiment 9th Brigade -Royal Shmakalakan Artillery Corps -2nd Royal Shmakalakan Armoured Regiment -Royal Shmakalakan Cavalry Corps -Royal Shmakalakan Signal Corps -Royal Shmakalakan Survey and Intelligence (SI) Corps -Royal Shmakalakan Reconnaissance Corps -Royal Shmakalakan Logistical Corps -Royal Shmakalakan Air Force Representative -Royal Shmakalakan Naval Representative -Naval and Air Service Transport Command Special Forces -Command -Recon and Intelligence -Signals, Royal Shmakalakan Signal Corps -Engineers -SAS --A,B Infantry Equipment Equipment Standard Issue Equipment over time Service Rifle MBT over time =Royal Shmakalakan Navy= Fleet Honours